cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2003
Top :See also: basic 2003 city list, 2003 GMM graphics, and GMM 2003 map. ]] . 2003 GMM.]] '. 2003 GMM.]] Overview ''Return to top. This is the detailed 2003 '''Global Million Marijuana March city list. Archives of detailed city lists: :Linked pages are archived too. See the indexes for other archive dates. *millionmarijuanamarch.org/cities - June 8, 2003 archive. Index by date. *angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmm2003.htm - May 17, 2004 archive. Index by date See also: *City list with map: April 7, 2004 archive. See the index by date. *archive of www.schmoo.co.uk page with reports and detailed city list. *Report compilation from CannabisCulture.com Detailed city list Return to top. The 2 main MMM city lists were combined alphabetically by using the "sort" command in the table menu of MS Word, or the modify/lines menu of the freeware/shareware NoteTab Light. Also, some cities were added here later from other sources. To shorten the length of this list some effort has been made at getting rid of some of the duplicate info. Also, around half of the email addresses that were originally on this page were deleted years ago when it was discovered that they no longer worked. Probably many more on this list now no longer work. See the archived city lists to see all the original email addresses. Check on working web sites linked below to find current email addresses. Also, look on later city lists, and on the individual city pages linked from Basic 2003 GMM city list. Alphabetical list begins Return to top. Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada: Tim: 604-607-1111; tfleger"at"shaw.ca Abbotsford: 604-607-1111 Tim Felger tfleger"at"shaw.ca About 100 marchers 2002 who refused to pay to march. Albany, New York, USA: Terry Phelan 518-436-7098 Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA: High Noon at NE Corner of Central and University contact: Cindy Giannini Cin_L_"at"hotmail.com (505) 880-0666. 281-6277 (VoiceMail); organization: NM-NORML - (505)281-6277 (VoiceMail); (810)821-0690(Fax); http://www.nmnorml.org - Between 500 and 1000 participants in 2002, no arrests. Amherst, Massachusetts, USA: Angela Panaccione panaccio"at"student.umass.edu 413-545-1122 Amsterdam: +31(0)20-6107807 +31(0)6-16314682 Has Cornelissen, has.cornelissen"at"planet.nl ; has"at"legalize.net ; Stichting Legalize! http://www.legalize.net ; Legalize!, Binnenkant 46,1011 BP, Amsterdam, Nederland Arlington, Texas, USA: Paula Matson 817-299-8447 Asheville, North Carolina, USA: High Noon at Mike's Side Pocket (Haywood Rd) Bring all the weed, and enjoy a great time of smoking and getting messed the fuck up. contact: Mary Jane: 828-254-4062; organization: Free The Weed - PO Box 1661 Asheville, NC. 828-254-4062; lilpunkbabe420"at"yahoo.com Ashland, Ohio, USA: Amber Leiter, 1528 Township Road 1153, Ashland, Ohio 44805. 419-289-8810 419-207-8834 Athens, Georgia, USA: High Noon at College Square. March begins at High Noon on Saturday at College Square and ends at the 25th Annual Athens Human Rights Fest.; contact: Charles James: tocharlesjames"at"yahoo.com Atlanta, Georgia, USA: High noon at Tower Grove Park. contact: Paul Cornwell : 404-522-2267(Daytime) ; info"at"worldcamp.org ; organization: C.A.M.P. - P.O. Box 5718, Atlanta, GA 31107 404-522-2267(Daytime) ; 404-523-9004(Fax); Coalition for the Abolition of Marijuana Prohibition http://www.worldcamp.org Auckland, New Zealand: high noon to 5pm at Albert Park high noon to 4:20 at AOTEA SQUARE (Queen St by the Town Hall)Tigi Ness/Unity Pacific band, Cornerstone Roots, The Midnights, Bassteppa Sound System, DJ Sensei, information stall, markets, Grower's Ironman, the declaration of a prohibition-free zone & more. Sponsors: The Hempstore, Switched On Gardener, Knaster Hanf; contact: Chris Fowlie: 09 302-5255 ; norml"at"xtra.co.nz ; www.norml.org.nz organization: National Organisation for the Reform of Marijuana Laws, NZ Inc. - PO Box 3307 Auckland New Zealand +64 9 302-5255(Daytime); +64 9 303-1309(Fax); info"at"hempstore.co.nz ; http://www.norml.org.nz 2000 participants in 2002. Augusta, Maine, USA: Drums around the Capitol; Cindi Ellen O'Connor: 207-696-8879; 207-696-3324; cindieo"at"prexar.com ; or Faryl Orlinsky 207-783-3324 Austin, Texas, USA: Sarah: 512-481-9123; organization: Austin M5 Coalition - austinnorml"at"cannabis.net http://www.austinnorml.org Tracy Hayes 512.693.2356, 900 Bouldin, Austin TX, 78704. Nearly 1,000 participants in 2002. Barcelona, Spain: Ernesto Blume, CANAMO, Cervantes 7, entlo. 08002 Barcelona Spain. Tel.: +34-93-317 01 30 Fax: +34-93-412 16 19. canamo"at"canamo.net ; http://www.canamo.net Basel, Switzerland: +41 61 263 98 70(Fax); basel"at"hanf-koordination.ch ; Sektion Basel-Stadt SHK, Postfach, 4007 Basel, Batesville-Oxford, Mississippi, USA: 662-578-6993 ; nfn"at"watervalley.net ; organization: NFN Enterprise - 662-578-6993(Fax); nfn"at"watervalley.net Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA: Robin: 225-667-9270. Battle Creek, Michigan, USA: Noon-6:00pm at Friendship Park where Capital Ave crosses the river.Drum circle and speeches in the park. March at 4:20pm on the Calhoun County Correctional Facility; contact: Jay: 269-697-4521 ; jstatzer"at"qtm.net ; www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/battlecreek.htm Battle Creek: Jay Statzer jstatzer"at"qtm.net 269-697-4521 http://web.archive.org/20020616035651/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/battlecreek.htm Noon-6:00pm Friendship Park where Capital Ave crosses the river. Drum circle and speeches in the park. March at 4:20pm on the Calhoun County Correctional Facility. Bergen, Norway: 16.00 "at" Torgallmenningen contact: Jan: +47 99 32 59 61; jan"at"normal.no ; organization: NORMAL - +47 22 46 39 84; Norwegian Organisation for Reform of the Marijuana Laws http://www.normal.no/mmm Bergen: Jan A. Andersen jan"at"normal.no NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway. Berlin, Germany: Martin Muencheberg 0049-30-29490201 http://www.hanfparade.de 200 participants, 2,000 spectators in 2002. Bern, Switzerland: Swiss Hanf Koordination Sekretariat + 41-31-398-1444 infor"at"hanf-koordination.ch Roman will know which Swiss cities are marching. Birmingham, Alabama, USA: Loretta Nall 256 234-0342 home. http://alabamamjparty.tripod.com Birmingham, UK: picnic 12-5pm "at" Cannon Hill Park picnic or join trip to london ; contact: Mark Badger: 0121-256-1303 ; growmoreweed"at"ironmanrecords.co.uk ; http://www.ironmanrecords.co.uk http://www.badgerpromotions.co.uk http://www.birminghammusicnetwork.co.uk http://www.theoldrailway.co.uk http://www.lastunderthesun.co.uk http://www.guerrillanews.com http://www.stopwar.org.uk http://music.mercia.org/badger/resources/brum.en (Birmingham Scene Report) http://www.arthole-international.org.uk organizations: Grow More Weed Campaign - PO Box 9121 Birmingham 0121 256 1302(Fax); 0121-256-1302; growmoreweed"at"ironmanrecords.co.uk ; http://www.growmoreweed.co.uk Iron Man Records/Badger Promotions - PO BOX 9121 Birmingham B13 8AU UK badgerpromotions-subscribe"at"yahoogroups.com (Join The Badger Promotions mailing lists: info on live music events in Birmingham area); ironmanrecords-subscribe"at"yahoogroups.com(Join The Iron Man Records mailing list: info on all Iron Man Records related activities); http://music.mercia.org/ironman/growmoreweed.en March/Festival foundered over Biblical interpretation; just 20 people in 2002. Bishop, California, USA: 4:20 at Main street. Blazing bongloads in front of cop station and munchies for everyone; 4:20 at Park. contact: Carlos Mora, 257 Clarke St, Bishop, CA. 7608724743; organization: Caltrans Boone, North Carolina, USA: 1:30 pm at Jones house (beside Mast General on King St.) a peaceful march on King Street, followed by performances by local bands and Guest speakers. The march starts beside the courthouse at 5pm; 5:00 pm at Court House. The march starts beside the courthouse; contact: Joshua Nathan Simmons: 828 266 7587; 828 719-9231; or Stan Chamberlain; http://www.wataugademocrat.com/topic.php?tid=7&sid=2266 (Article on the Boone march). ASU Box 7947, Boone NC 28608 Boston, Massachusetts, USA: 781-944-2266; http://www.masscann.org organization: Cannabis Reform Coalition\NORML - P.O. Box 0266 Georgetown, MA 01833-0366 781-779-1334(Fax) Boston: Massachusetts Cannabis Reform Coalition\NORML P.O. Box 0266, Georgetown, MA 01833-0366 781-944-2266 - http://www.masscann.org - 781-779-1334 fax Signature-gathering drive in 2002. Boulder, Colorado, USA: canceled at location: n/aThe Boulder, Colorado event has been canceled because of outrageous government-mandated expenses. The event in Denver (www.kg1.org) is still on. We apologize for any inconvenience; contact: Ralph: 303-546-6125 ; ralph"at"shnelvar.com ; www.kg1.org Boulder: Ralph Shnelvar ralph"at"shnelvar.com 303-546-6125 or Fred Smith 303-449-2390 smithmf"at"stripe.colorado.edu Bratislava, Slovakia: Daniel: 00420 776 126 587; hromi"at"kyberia.sk ; kyberia.sk Bratislava: hromi"at"kyberia.sk http://kyberia.sk 00420 776 126 587 Daniel Hromada, Cerchovska 8, Prague 2, 120 00, Czech Republic Braunschweig, Germany: Info booth Bremen, Germany: Silke: 0162 33 99 334; party"at"party-project.de Bremen: Silke Tel. 0179/180 25 25 http://www.millionmarijuanamarch.de/ Lieder"at"web.de Olaf 0162/77 34 576 Party-Project: 33 99 334 party"at"party-project.de Demonstration and Party Brno, Czech Republic: Vaclav Linkov, Tel.: +420-737-811107 http://www.legalizace.cz http://www.l.s.cz Brussels, Belgium: Ottavio: +32-2-284-5496; omarzocchi"at"europarl.eu.int ; www.radicalparty.org Brussels: Ottavio Marzocchi omarzocchi"at"europarl.eu.int +32-2-284-5496 http://www.radicalparty.org Bucharest, Romania: Clauditza: 004092195819; clauditza_f"at"yahoo.com ; http://www.marihuana.ro http://www.iarba.verde.de.acasa.go.ro Bucharest: ClauditZa clauditza_f"at"yahoo.com www.iarba.verde.de.acasa.go.ro 004092195819 address: Spliff Decision, viorele street, nr 34 Bucharest, Romania or Poke www.marihuana.ro 004091343202 address: piata romana, Bucharest, Romania 300 active smokers on a small beach named Kudos in 2002. Budapest, Hungary: 4th of May, 1600-1900 at V. Vörösmarti tér contact: Peter Juhasz juhaszp"at"jv.hu: tel: +36 30 2517290 +36-1-4600145; Dániel: +36 (1) 46-001-46; organization: Kendermag Egyesület (Hempseed Association) - http://www.kendermag.hu Buenos Aires, Argentina MMM. May 4, 2003. Rosedal de Palermo park. Argentina Harm Reduction Association. Asociacion de Reduccion de Danos de la Argentina (ARDA). http://www.arda.iwarp.com ~ http://www.infoarda.org.ar ~ arda"at"fibertel.com.ar ~ Presidente: Dra. Silvia Inchaurraga sinchaur"at"agatha.unr.edu.ar (54-341) 420-1291. ~ Secretario General: Lic. Gustavo Hurtado ghurtado"at"fibertel.com.ar (54-11)15-5389-0266. ~ 10,000 to 12,000 people! One of largest MMM 2003 events worldwide! Google search shortcut for ARDA: http://www.google.com/search?q=ARDA+Argentina+Harm+Reduction MMM 2003 photos and reports: http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/buenosaires.htm Buenos Aires: daihatsu missminipimer"at"mefis.to http://www.mefis.to or miss olga summers http://www.ligalais.com ARDA (011) 15 40289847 RADDUD (011) 46357820 Nos juntaremos el 4 de mayo, 16 hs., a fumar uno en el planetario buenos aires. Buffalo, New York, USA: 12 NOON - 6 PM at Bidwell Park (Elmwood Ave.). After hours party (location TBA). Brian Schuler 716-886-3396 or Philip L Beavers jr./B.A.C.H BLocman420"at"aol.com 716-895-1987. 600-700 people over the course of the day in 2002 ; all 3 networks ; no police problems Burlington, Vermont, USA: 1 til 5pm at Battery Park Music by Channel 2 Dub Band; 8 speakers - neurologist Dr.Joe McSherry & Rep.Dave Zuckerman (Vermont medical mj legislation - unfortunately isn't going anywhere), several alternative party candidates, chair of the LP, Students for Sensible Drug Policy, etc.; 1 til 5pm "at" Battery Park Info tables from the MPP, NORML, FIJA, FEAR, and more. Cannabis info and ibogaine discussion. We usually get 500 to 1,000 people in attendance and make the 6 o'clock TV news on Saturday and front page Sunday coverage in most of the statewide newspapers.; contact: Denny: (802) 496-2387 ; dennylane"at"gmavt.net ; matt: (802) 865-9410; mhogg"at"zoo.uvm.edu ; vtnorml.org/MMM organizations: Vermont Libertarian Party - PO Box 5475 Burlington VT 05402-5475 1-800-682-1776; chair"at"vtlp.org ; VT-NORML - 31 Town Line Rd. Grand Isle, VT 05458 (802) 372-9512; hardy"at"catamount.com Burlington: Denny Lane / Brendan Kinney, Vermont Libertarian Party & VT-NORML dennylane"at"gmavt.net / chair"at"vtlp.org (802) 496-2387 http://vtnorml.org/MMM 802-496-2387 POB 537, Waitesfield, Vt 05673 or matt hogg mhogg"at"zoo.uvm.edu (802) 865-9410. 1,000 in attendance in 2002, no arrests. Capetown, South Africa: greg: greggoodwin"at"mweb.co.za Capetown: "greggoodwin" greggoodwin"at"mweb.co.za or "Marcus \(Home\)" mt3825"at"freemail.absa.co.za 082 674 2299 100 people, mostly Rasta's, in 2002. Champagne-Urbana: Kate Stepanski kstepans"at"uiuc.edu (217) 332-3169 (217) 766-9393 after 9 p.m. the Urbana-Champaign march will take place on May 2nd at 5 p.m. on the UIUC Quad. Charleston, West Virginia, USA: 1pm in front of the Capitol's steps. There were no events for Charleston so I decided to list this. We plan to meet at the capitol steps with signs and protest. So far 5 people will definitely be there. Please I beg if you can make it come and fight against marijuana madness with us. Contact: Ginger. Charlotte, North Carolina, USA: Ragan C. Tolbert, 14125 Walkers Crossing Drive, Charlotte, NC 28273 Phone: 704/492-5154 Chicago, Illinois, USA: High Noon at Federal Plaza, (Dearborn & Jackson downtown) Speakers & music, displays & info. The march begins at 1pm & then we’ll return to Federal Plaza for more music & speakers. Bring drums, other noisemakers, signs, or just YOU and your friends. Hope to see you there! ; May 17–18, High Noon - 9pm at Montrose & the Lakefront Windy City Hemp Fest; contact: Caren Thomas 773-381-9330, to Windy City Hemp, 2506 N. Clark St., PMB#157; Chicago, IL 60614; or 773-363-2942 -or- http://www.windycityhemp.org Chico, California, USA: Butte Alliance for Medical Marijuana; 530-345-1997; chicodank"at"hotmail.com ; www.pot-party.com Chico: 530-345-1997 chicodank"at"hotmail.com or http://www.pot-party.com 1381 Fairway Alley, Chico, CA 95926 Approx. 420 participants in 2002. Christchurch, New Zealand: may 1 at High Noon at Canterbury University Students Union Cognitive Liberty ; may 2 High Noon at High Street. Meeting of the Heads - launch of the MMM. and speeches all afternoon.; may 3 High Noon under the Cathedral (Cathedral Square) J-Day in the Square! - music, celebrities, speakers, jugglers, contests, stalls, prohibition-free zones, prizes and 'goodies' galore! Rain date: Sunday 4th. Sponsors: Cosmic Corner, Hydrogarden, Phantom Billstickers, RDU 98.5 FM, Knaster Hanf ; may 4 all evening until late. at the MEDIA CLUB (Armagh Street) Cures not Wars Dance Party ; contact: Blair Anderson: ++64 3 389-4065 ; 025 2657219; 64-33227448; stephen-reiko"at"xtra.co.nz ; pages.quicksilver.net.nz/blair http://mildgreens.com/mmm2003.htm (further event details/images etc.) organization: Mild Green Media Centre - blair"at"mildgreens.com ; Mild Green Initiatives, for your liberty, pleasure, health and safety. http://mildgreens.com Christchurch: Blair Anderson. Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 Website http://pages.quicksilver.net.nz/blair Newsforum news://http://www.reddfish.co.nz/alcp 500 participants in 2002. http://www.norml.org.nz Christiania, Denmark: 1. May at 14.00 at Christiania F.H.M. invites all in Denmark to participate in a big demonstration through Copenhagen city, moving around in a long smoke-inn-session. There will be given joints out for free and we smoke some fruitpipes with lots of hashish also free for everyone...; 3. May at 13.00 at Christiania Free Hashish Movement invites all people to join the Million Marijuana March from Christiania out and around in Copenhagen city, ending up on Christiansborg Slotsplads (in front of the parliament building). ; ; 3. May at 13.00 at Christiania Here will invited politicians, doctors, aids campaign, cancer scientist, actors, philosophers, and other creative idea-makers, speak from a stage, loud and clear in hope of that also our politicians in the parliament get interested in the debate...; 3. May at 13.00 at Christiania There will be nice entertainment with music and performances... Pusherstreet in Christiania donate the hash, skunk, marijuana, joints and so on, that Free Hashish Movement hand out to the people. Come with a smile on your face (c: take part in the place; contact: Zid: +0045-32956507 ; +0045-21655029 ; mr_azid"at"hotmail.com ; nytforum"at"christiania.org ; http://www.christiania.org organization: Fri Hash Bevaegelsen (Free Hashish Movement) - Hampens Plads, Christiania-Copenhagen, Denmark +0045-21655029; nytforum"at"christiania.org ; We demand our politicians to legalize cannabis & secure the individual persons right to make free choices. http://www.christiania.org/frihash/ http://www.jointen.dk Cincinnati, Ohio, USA: Saturday May 3rd 8:00pm at Miamitown, Ohio Join us on May 3rd for the HempRock Music Fundraiser; Sunday May 4th 3:00pm at Cincinnati, Ohio Fountain Square Million Marijuana March/Rally on May 4th from 3-6pm; contact: Lynne "the Happy Hemptress": 513-68-4-HEMP ; hemptress"at"hemprock.com ; http://www.hemprock.com organization: Hemprock Productions - P.O. Box 18253 Erlanger, KY 41018 Cleveland, Ohio, USA: high noon at Meet at Cleveland's Public Square NW Quadrant Help us legalize marijuana by joining us and marching to surround the Cuyahoga County Jail. March starts at 1:30pm Contest for best poster and funny cigarette rolling contest. The JIMILLER BAND and speakers and more at Jesse Owens Park after the march.; contact: John: (216)521-9333; OCannabisSociety"at"aol.com ; http://ohiocannabis.org organization: Ohio Cannabis Society - 216-521-9333; OCannabisSociety"at"aol.com 2,000 participants in 2002. No arrests. Cologne, Germany: Vinnie: 0221 562-6347; info"at"grow.de ; organization: grow!Club CannaCom - info"at"grow.de ; http://www.grow.de Cologne: grow!Club CannaCom e.V. /redAktion: 0221 562-6347 "Vinnie" info"at"grow.de http://www.grow.de Info booth by grow! w. JES, akzept & VfD drew interest... Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA: 12 noon at Acacia Park. Live music - Johnny and the Jugs, talks, info booth.... ; Dr. Bob Melamede rmelamed"at"uccs.edu 719-685-1189; (719) 471-1447. 1918 El Parque St. Apt. 1, Colorado Springs, Co 80907. The Hemp Store 724 Manitou Ave., Maintou Springs, CO 80829. Stephan Ballasch (719) 541-3960 Continuous presence of a few hundred people in the park in 2002. Columbia, Missouri, USA: Dan: (573) 443-6866 ; 573-819-2669; danviets"at"justice.com Columbia, South Carolina, USA: 4 PM "at" South Carolina State House on Gervais St at Main StRally with speakers addressing various issues of hemp/cannabis/marijuana law reform ; contact: Henry Koch: 803-413-8144 ; hkochii"at"aol.com ; Malece Howard: 803-691-5227; organization: Midlands NORML - 1300 Langford Rd Blythewood, SC 29016 803-691-5227; http://www.midlands-norml.com Columbus, Ohio, USA: 4:20 PM at 15th and High. Rally; 5:00 PM at 15th and High. March to Goodale Park. 614-291-1026 Russ Selkirk osussdp"at"hotmail.com Sean Luse, OSU-SSDP, 276 Chittenden Ave, Columbus, OH 43201. Ken: 614-265-VOTE ; 650 participants, no arrests in 2002. Copenhagen, Denmark: Klaus: (+0045) 32 95 65 07; hampenyt"at"hampenyt.dk ; Zid: mr_azid"at"hotmail.com ; www.christiania.org www.hampepartiet.dk ((The party For HEMP)) Copenhagen: Klaus Tuxen hampenyt"at"hampenyt.dk http://www.hampepartiet.dk or Zid Dhartha mr_azid"at"hotmail.com http://www.christiania.org/ (+0045) 32 95 65 07 org: Hampepartiet ( The party For HEMP) http://www.hampepartiet.dk address: F.H.B. hampens plads Christiania, 1407 Kbh. K.150 on march, 500 at smoke-in in 2002. Daingerfield, Texas, USA: Johnny S. Chambliss P.O. Box 484, Ore City, Texas 75683 Dallas, Texas, USA: Paula: 817-299-8447 Dallas: Paula Matson 817-299-8447 Darmstadt, Germany. http://www.cannabislegal.de/neu/2003-05.htm#mmm2003darmstadt Darwin, Australia: mick: pariahnt"at"yahoo.com ; napnt.org napnt.tripod.com Darwin: mick lambe pariahnt"at"yahoo.com http://napnt.org 30 marchers, 35 police, but no arrests due media spotlite. Dayton, Ohio, USA: 1:00 at Mayor's Office (101 W. Third Street)RALLY AT Mayor's Office, City Hall; 1:30 "at" Mayor's Office MARCH STARTS; 2:30 - 4:00 at Cooper PARK RALLY AND FESTIVAL! food and drink at park, cannabis culture magazine give away, petition signing, and more!; 4:00 (FESTIVAL ENDS) at Cooper PARK Volunteers needed to Clean up the park; contact: Sterling: 937-685-9148; graspinfinity"at"hotmail.com ; organization: Ohio Marijuana Party - ohio.usmjparty.com(directions and more info) Dayton: Sterling Albury 937-685-9148 graspinfinity"at"hotmail.com DeKalb, Illinois, USA: Adam Timm itsmeuwant2c"at"hotmail.com Denver, Colorado, USA: Ken Gorman 303-935-6534 http://kg1.org or ralph"at"shnelvar.com 303-546-6125 Derry, New Hampshire, USA: 1pm at Alexander Carr park Big, Everyone come! 1pm at Hood Pond park. Contact: Derek White: 603-437-3973, 26 Chester Rd., Derry, New Hampshire. Organization: Free Teens - 603-216-2056; Des Moines, Iowa, USA: Noon at on the West Steps of the State Capitol Building Speakers include State Representative Ed Fallon (maps on our web site at http://www.iowanorml.org ) ; Carl: carl-olsen"at"mchsi.com ; http://www.fallonforgovernor.org organization: Iowa NORML - http://www.iowanorml.org/MMM2003/ (Pictures from our 2003 MMM). (515) 288-5798 http://iowanorml.home.mchsi.com/ http://commonlink.com/~olsen, http://mojo.calyx.net/~olsen, http://www.druglibrary.org/olsen/index.html ; contact: Terry Mitchell: (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070. 300 marchers in 2002, police friendly. Dessau, Germany. Detroit, Michigan, USA: Noon-5:00pm "at" Grand Circus Park at Woodward & Adams Two bands, speakers and "Shattered Lives" display. Ibogaine press conference at 2:30pm Sidewalk march at 4:20pm along Woodward ; contact: Professor Hemp: 313-506-5724; newagecitizen"at"aol.com ; Dimitri: 313-563-3192 http://web.archive.org/20010421071052/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/detroit.htm Detroit: "Professor Hemp" newagecitizen"at"aol.com 313-506-5724 or Dimitri 313-563-3192; www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/detroit.htm Noon-5:00pm Grand Circus Park at Woodward & Adams. Two bands, speakers and "Shattered Lives" display. Ibogaine press conference at 2:30pm Sidewalk march at 4:20pm along Woodward Dover, Delaware, USA: High Noon at On Mall behind Legislative Hall contact: Richard: (302) 793-0716; organization: Delaware Cannabis Society - Dover: Richard J. Schimelfenig, Delaware Cannabis Society, 63 Lawson Ave. Claymont, DE 19703 (302) 793-0716 299 demonstrators, 8,000 spectators, cops watched and did nothing in 2002. Dublin, Ireland: 2 PM onwards "at" Bushy Park Amphitheatre (Terenure, Co. Dublin))J-Day 2003 will take place in the Bushy Park Amphitheatre on Saturday, May 3rd, from 2 PM onwards. All are welcome. contact: Philip: info"at"cannabisireland.com ; www.cannabisireland.com groups.yahoo.com/group/i.e.-cannabis Dublin: Butler, Philip. phillty2"at"yahoo.com +353 1 4163707 or jday"at"iamwasted.com http://www.cannabisireland.com http://groups.yahoo.com/group//ie-cannabis 1,000 people in "02. Duesseldorf, Germany: Marlon: 049-172-7591795; marlon"at"gesellschaftsprobleme.de ; http://www.gesellschaftsprobleme.de Dunedin, New Zealand: high noon at The Octagon. Dunedin J Day! Another good old fashioned Otepoti fog up. This one goes out to Peter Dunne - bring your buddies, drums, smiles. Sponsors: Knaster Hanf; contact: Duncan Eddy: 025-719139; duncaneddy"at"yahoo.com ; organization: Dunedin NORML - Durban, South Africa: +27 31 2016 359 PHONE AND FAX. http://www.ezpz.co.za Post net Suite 136, Private Bag X 04, DALBRIDGE, 4014, SOUTH AFRICA Justin Ballot, 134 Clark Road, Durban 4001, South Africa. Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA: Noon - 10 pm at Rod and Gun Park Food, Beer, Music, Speakers, Raffle, Games & More.... Festival starts at Noon. Come early - Clown around! Half Price Beer from 12:00 till 2:00. Sponsored by UWEC SSDP ; contact: organization: UWEC SSDP - ssdp.uwec.edu/ (For more info) Eau Claire: UWEC SSDP. For more info See http://ssdp.uwec.edu HempFest. Noon - 10 pm Rod and Gun Park with Food, Beer, Music, Speakers, and Raffle. Festival starts at Noon. Come early - Clown around! Half Price Beer from 12:00 till 2:00. Food, Beer, Music, Speakers, Games & More...Sponsored by Edinburgh, UK: Linda Hendry: 0131-667-6488; linda"at"anamika.freeserve.co.uk El Paso, Texas, USA: Steve: 915-497-0165; swhite01"at"elp.rr.com El Paso: Steve White swhite01"at"elp.rr.com 915-497-0165 Postal: 1226 mcrae ste.b el paso, tx 79925 Eugene, Oregon, USA: Kris: 800-556-2012; 541-744-0090; Hempsters"at"aol.com ; www.ctrl.org/mmm Eugene: Kris Millegan Hempsters"at"aol.com 800-556-2012 http://www.ctrl.org/mmm 600-800 folks in 2002. One arrest. Kris Millegan P.O. Box 577, Walterville, OR 97489 Fairbanks, Alaska, USA: Project Manhigh; Timothy: 907-474-9007 Fairbanks: Timothy 907-474-9007 Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA: Tom: (479) 251-1780; revtombrown"at"hotmail.com ; Nancy: 479-582-4138; organization: First Church of the Magi - P.O.Box 2827 Fayetteville, AR 72702 Fayetteville: Rev. Tom Brown revtombrown"at"hotmail.com or Nancy Harris, 479-582-4138 Postal address: First Church of the Magi, P.O. Box 2827, Fayetteville, AR 72702 Feldkirch, Austria: Hempfest Organized by Legalize! Österreich and Bürgerinitiative Cannabis; kontakt"at"legalisieren.at Feldkirch: kontakt"at"legalisieren.at 3. Hempfest Organized by Legalize! ÷sterreich and Burgerinitiative Cannabis (Citizens' Initiative Cannabis) Flensburg: Irene Weber, Phone/fax: 04632-871771. Peter: 0461-13620. http://www.hanfnord.de Info booth in downtown Flensburg, where from 13:00 a demonstration starts. Flint, Michigan, USA: Rev. A.S."Happy" Wright 989 872 8005 http:// www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/flint.htm Michigan Marijuana Marches 2004 Coverage: http://forums.delphiforums.com/mimjevents/messages/?msg=87 Frankfurt: tel.: 0160-447 12 68 e-mail: sokratis"at"hanf-initiative.de Sokratis Zacharopoulos, Offenbacherstr. 42, 63165 Mühlheim, www.hanf-initiative.de ICQ# 175055178 Freiburg im Breisgau: info"at"drogenpolitik.org, http://www.drogenpolitik.org Infobooth Freiburg, Germany: Infobooth; info"at"drogenpolitik.org Ft Wayne: NickStreet"at"comcast.net (260) 496-8542 Ft. Myers, Florida, USA: time: n/a at Centennial Park. contact: Rene Cohen 239-567-0467. 10751 Aquavista Lane, N. Ft. Myers, FL 33917. Ft. Smith, Arkansas, USA: high noon until around 11pm "at" fort smith park on clayton expresswaythe rally is a day long free event w/several bands lined up and a local restaurant (the hamburger barn) is bringing the food and drinks; contact: Mondria: 479-78-EARTH; ozrkmtnhemp"at"aol.com ; organization: Ozark Mountain Hemp - 479-78-EARTH ; ozrkmtnhemp"at"aol.com Ft. Smith: Mondria Hamilton 479-78-EARTH ozrkmtnhemp"at"aol.com Ozark Mountain Hemp, 925 Garrison Ave., Ft. Smith, AR 72901 Ft. Wayne, Indiana, USA: Nick: (260) 496-8542. Ft. Worth: Chet Frank 5600 North beach St., Fort Worth TX 76137 Garberville : 707 923 4488 "Paul Encimer" encimer"at"hotmail.com Box 162, Piercy CA 95587; or "jeri" jeri"at"humboldt.net Garberville, California, USA: Paul: 707 923 4488; encimer"at"hotmail.com ; jeri: jeri"at"humboldt.net Geneva, Switzerland: Section Geneve CSC, c/o Delta9, 21 Bd St-Georges, 1204 Geneve. Phone: +41 22 800 22 32, Fax: +41 22 800 22 33. Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada: HIGH noon-7.00p.m. at The Halifax Commons (by Pavilion) Robie St. MARIJUANA MAY-Day CELEBRATION! - Bands, Guest speakers, and of course munchies. (Rain date: Sunday, May 4th); contact: Michael: 902 865-8606; mpat"at"accesswave.ca ; organization: HempWorks Halifax: 902 865-8606 Michael Patriquin mpat"at"accesswave.ca HempWorks, 93 Orchard Dr, Middle Sackville, Nova Scotia B4E 3B3 Hamburg, Germany: time: n/a at Kulturhaus Eppendorf. Contact: Martina: ++49 40 4394493 ; about 70 people in 2002. Hamilton, Bermuda: 2PM - until at Astwood Park, south shore There will be a rally at Astwood Park, south shore from 2PM - until. Come Enjoy the music, sign petitions, express your views; there is a scheduled forum for May. Come and let's change Bermuda laws. ; contact: Queen Selassie: rastafariembassy"at"yahoo.com ; organization: H.E.M.P - Healers Educating Misinformed People Hartford, Connecticut, USA: Mike: 860-283-6112. Hayward, California, USA: Rebecca Oliver 510.481.5349 617. Grant Ave, slz, CA 94580. Event Location: Hayward BART. Organization: Loose Confederation of Medical Marijuana Users. Rally at BART station & march in the San Francisco parade, as soon as they get it together—concert? maybe. Hearst, Ontario, Canada: Les Neron, lesneron"at"ntl.sympatico.ca 1-705-362-8402. Robert Neron (Federal Exemptee) Box:1346, Hearst Ontario P0L 1N0 Helsinki, Finland: Finnish Cannabis Association http://www.sky.org sky"at"sky.org - Finnish Cannabis Association, Sorvaajankatu 9 A, 00810 Helsinki, Finland. 800 participants in 2002. Hilo, Hawaii, USA: Roger Christie pakaloha"at"gte.net (808) 961-0488 http://www.thc-ministry.org - 200 in 2002. Houston, Texas, USA: Dean Farrell http://houstonnorml.org or info"at"houstonnorml.org (281)752-9198. http://www.cultural-baggage.com c/o Dean Becker, 11215 Oak Spring, Houston, TX 77043. Total attendance was about 5 hundred in 2002. Narc infiltrators mar event. Hull, UK: time: n/a at Pearson Park?? Carl Wagner phone: +44 01482494789 5 Victoria Square, Ella Street, Hull HU5 3AL, U.K. - 3-400 on March grew to 1,000 in jam in Pearson Park in 2002. Cops backed down after threatening arrest because of media frenzy. Huntsville, Alabama, USA: 1 PM until 4 PM at southwest corner of the Madison County Courthouse. Literature will be distributed as we call for the liberation of cannabis and the release of drug war prisoners. contact: Corey: 256-325-4372 ; Angel Starlin; Acorn: 256-489-2607; Indianapolis, Indiana, USA: Neal Smith, inorml"at"inorml.org, 317-335-6023 Voice Mail, 3601 N. Pennsylvania, Indianapolis, IN 46205 http://www.inorml.org 175 participants at peak in 2002. Ithaca, New York, USA: May 4th, 3pm at Cornell's Ho Plaza (in front of Willard Straight Hall and by the bell tower) ; contact: Adam Hirsch ah222"at"cornell.edu, 301 Bryant Ave Apt # 5, Ithaca, NY 14850. 200 marchers in quiet protest in 2002. Jackson, Mississippi, USA: 12 noon at Smith Park (downtown Jackson, across from the Governor's mansion) march ; contact: Anthony: 601-366-2884; linoleumpoppyz"at"yahoo.com Jackson: linoleumpoppyz"at"yahoo.com 601-366-2884 Anthony Harville, 3413 N. State St., Jackson, MS 39216 Jacksonville, Florida, USA: Kodi Holmes (904)-757-5306 11501 Harts Road Apt.# 404, Jacksonville, FL Jerusalem, Israel: Joseph: (011 972) 55-344-859; NeedelR"at"aol.com Jerusalem: Joseph NeedelR"at"aol.com (011 972) 55-344-859 Kansas City, Kansas, USA: 10:00am–5:00pm at downtown Kansas city hall to show city hall, and the states of Missouri & Kansas, that marijuana should be legal; its not fair that weed is legal for prescription only? there are millions of people who lives are chopped in half because the government wants control of the drug market.; contact: bear: 913-788-2834; omegawu2"at"aol.com ; d-dogg: 913-3343337; omegawu2"at"aol.com Kansas City, Missouri, USA: 'its a beautiful day'; David: 816-678-7447; 816 931 6169; mohemp"at"hotmail.com Kansas City: mohemp"at"hotmail.com http://www.mohemp.org David 816-678-7447, 'its a beautiful day' 3918 Broadway, Kansas City MO. 64111... 816 931 6169. Kansas City: 913-334-3337 omegawu2"at"aol.com Bear, 811 N 83rd, Kansas city, Kansas Kendallville, Indiana, USA: Andrew: 260-349-1029 Kendallville: 260-349-1029 Andrew Guthrie, 15-31 S. Main, Kendallville, IN 46755 Kingston, Jamaica: May 2: petition presentation to Prime Minister at Jamaica House, Kingston ; May 3: march and concert/reasoning in Kingston; Paul Chang (876) 972-0817 paul_chang"at"cwjamaica.com ; Other phones Jamaica: (876) 426-5731 Jah Lion; (876) 854-1600 Irie Lion; Facsimile Jamaica (876) 794-8087 Mail: PO Box 24, Laughlands, St. Ann, Knoxville, Tennessee, USA: Aerow: sparx17"at"yahoo.com Knoxville: Aerow Albrook sparx17"at"yahoo.com Matt Barker 316 Russfield Dr., Knoxville, TN 37922 Lansing, Michigan, USA: Certified ASL interpreters ; Kathy: 517-628-3915; prohibitionx"at"hotmail.com ; www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm Lansing: Kathy Kennedy 517-628-3915 or e-mail: "kathy kennedy" prohibitionx"at"hotmail.com http://web.archive.org/20000818214957/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm Certified ASL interpreters Lauterbach: Joe Wein, joewein"at"pobox.com http://www.cannabislegal.de Verein fuer Drogenpolitik e.V. http://www.drogenpolitik.org Lawrence, Kansas, USA: 6:00 pm on Friday, May 2 at South Park contact: Chase Cookson: 785-979-8465; organization: KU SSDP; Students for Sensible Drug Policy http://www.kussdp.org Leipzig, Germany: C.U. Rolf: 03412131477; 13"at"protocut.net ; rolfdereinzigename"at"gmx.de ; veejaykay: veejaykay"at"gmx.li ; Leipzig: anarcho13"at"web.de Phone: 0341-2112022 (ask for Ben) or rolfdereinzigename"at"gmx.de, j–rg klepsch, simildenstr.12, 04277 Leipzig. There will be a parade, followed by an open-air party. Levin, New Zealand: 1pm at Kimberley Reserve the park will become a prohibition-free zone, with Norml information stand and discussions including growing, safe smoking, law reform and much more. Sponsors: Knaster Hanf; contact: 06-368-8181; billymckee"at"actrix.co.nz ; organization: Levin NORML - Lexington, Kentucky, USA: Gatewood: 859-259-1522; gatewood"at"mis.net Lexington: Gatewood Gailbrath 859-259-1522 gatewood"at"mis.net Limburg, Germany: 08:00 AM to 04:00 PM at Central City at the "Europaplatz" Rally, Interviews with the people, Music (Söllner, Joint Venture, Witthüser and Westrupp), Signature campaign, information, research material about hemp. contact: Valentin: +49 6431 74185; +49 177 5024425; batlle"at"t-online.de ; Fasanenstraße 665553 Limburg http://www.zeig-dich.de Limburg: Batlle"at"t-online.de (Valentin Batlle) +49 6431 74185 2002, 08:00 AM to 04:00 PM Limburg City Europaplatz M.M.M-Event with Music (Söllner, Joint Venture ...) Little Rock, Arkansas, USA: Patrick: 501-697-0305; k_kar420"at"yahoo.com Little Rock: Patrick Ledford 501-697-0305 or Jamie Collins k_kar420"at"yahoo.com 45 marchers at State Capitol in 2002, not one arrest. Ljubljana, Slovenia: 3 pm, May 10 at square Kongresni trg "Manifestation Against Prohibition of Truth." The event, starting at 3 pm, will in addition to speakers and music groups also host various workshops. ; 3 pm May 10 "at" square Kongresni trg The purpose of the event is not only to achieve changes in legislation in the field of growing and using cannabis, but it also concentrates on media and politicians’ attitude towards this problem. ; 9 pm May 10 at club SubSub & Gala HalaAt 9 pm, the happening will continue in club Sub Sub, Ljubljana; Gala Hala, Gromka (Metelkova) afterdark mmm happening at different locations. house, reggae and jazz music. contact: Tina: girlfrommars99"at"hotmail.com (Those who wish to express their opinion on cannabis prohibition at the event should e-mail it along with their name and address); Mojca: 0038641786490; mojca"at"drogart.com ; Irena: irena.krzan"at"kiss.si ; http://www.slo-mmm.org organization: Student Organisation ŠOU v Ljubljana - Kersnikova 4, 1000 Ljubljana, Slovenia (Prohibicija Slepi!) Ljubljana: borut.delfabbro"at"kiss.uni-lj.si #352; ou-Lj, Kersnikova 4, 1000 Ljubljana or Mojca Štraus mojca"at"drogart.com 0038641786490 Vinski vrh5a, 3240 Šmarje pri jelšah, Ljubljana, Slovenia http://www.konoplja.org http://www.sou.uni-lj.si/ Rally Concert London, UK.: Festival HQ: Shane 020 8671 5936, 07931 243 855 ; http://www.ccguide.org.uk/cannabisfestival.html or International Cannabis Coalition (UK), PO Box 2243, London, W1A 1YF, UK. Chris: 020 7637 7467. Fax: 0870 0548646. http://www.schmoo.co.uk In 2002: 10,000 on the march, 30,000 at the festival; no police problems. Los Angeles, California, USA: Sister Somayah 323-232-0935 http://web.archive.org/20020825234315/www.geocities.com/sistersomayah/events.htm http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sister-somayah 175 participants in 2002, S. Central. Luzern: Sektion Luzern SHK, c/o Henry Serges, Bruchstrasse 48, 6003 Luzern, Email: luzern"at"hanf-koordination.ch Luzern, Switzerland: Henry: luzern"at"hanf-koordination.ch Lugano, Switzerland: Andreas: +41 91 923 40 85(Fax); ticino"at"coordinamento-canapa.ch Lugano: Sezione Ticino CSC, c/o Andreas Arnold, via Massagno 34, 6900 Lugano, Fax: +41 91 923 40 85, Email: ticino"at"coordinamento-canapa.ch Luxembourg, Luxembourg: Paul: Tel: 00352 26 53 08 95 Pol tel: 091 690 355 Initiativ fir eng tolerant Cannabispolitik initiativ"at"act4cannabis.lu http://www.act4cannabis.lu address: LIFE, 53, Val des Aulnes, L-3811 Schifflange, Luxembourg Luxemburg (LU) Lyon, France: rueduchanvre"at"aol.com Tel +33 (0)4 72 71 04 77, Fax + 33 (0)4 72 71 06 93 La Maison du Chanvre sarl, 147, grande rue de la Guillotière, 69007 Lyon - FRANCE. Madison, Wisconsin, USA: after 11AM at State Street Steps of Wisconsin CapitolGather at State Street Steps of Wisconsin Capitol after 11AM. Speakers and march to follow. Co-sponsored by Wisconsin NORML and Weedstock.com ; contact: Ben Masel: 608-257-5456; bmasel"at"tds.net ; http://www.weedstock.com organization: Wisconsin NORML - http://www.winorml.org - 40 to 120 participants in 2002. Maimitown: "The Happy Hemptress" hemptress"at"hemprock.com http://www.hemprock.com Manchester, UK: 0161 834 1130; organization: Cannabis Coalition (Manchester), 57 Church Street, Smithfield Buildings, Manchester, M4. Tel: 0161 834 1130. 600 marchers in 2002. Marburg, Germany: Gr¸ne Hilfe Hessen, c/o Jo, Tel/Fax: 06631/801512 Location: Cafe Am Gr¸n - 70 guests attended in 2002. Maui, Hawaii, USA: Peace, Joy, & Jah Love!; Heather Proud 808-891-0303; or Jeffrey Loverro. Organization: Sacred Herb Ministry, 3291 Waileia Pl. Kihei, Hi. 96753. Melbourne, Florida, USA: Kevin Aplin http://www.flcan.org FL CAN (321)-726-6656. Jodi James - Coalition Advocating Medical Marijuana 321-253-3673. 200 in parade 2002, total media coverage ; one obstruction of justice citation for filming a cop ticketing some one for an open container. Mexico City, Mexico: 15:00 hrs. at Alameda Central Marcha Informativa, batucada y diversión ; +5300 5774 email: helmcke"at"prodigy.net.mx or volgn"at"hotmail.com or Tato or Camello ~ AMECA Asociación Mexicana de Estudios Sobre el Cannabis ameca"at"amecamexico.org ; Leopoldo Rivera Rivera/Asociacion Mexicana de Estudios sobre el Cannabis, Amapola # 35, col. Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan, Estado de MÈxico. CP. 53530 MEXICO or Adolfo Prieto 1003, Col. del Valle, C.P. 03100, Mexico, D.F. or Samuel Martínez Ramírez Av. Azcapotzalco #193-4 Col. Clavería Mexico D.F. http://www.vivecondrogas.com http://www.amecamexico.org http://www.hemp.com.mx Almost 300 people in 2002. Miami, Florida, USA: time: n/a at Peacock ParkA smoke out/drum circle in Peacock Park with lots of good buds. contact: Nelg Nella: 954-929-7025; yabyumyogi"at"hotmail.com ; Janine: (561) 702-5004; 561-706-1670; miamimarch2003"at"yahoo.com Miamitown, Florida, USA: "The Happy Hemptress": 513-684-HEMP; hemptress"at"hemprock.com Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA: 2:00 at Corner of Brady and Prospect, on the east side people should show up after 1:00pm....events depend on the weather...; Opee. Contact: Dominic Salmaan: 414-469-0899; cannabisliberation"at"hotmail.com 1525 E. Royall (Apt # 14), Milwaukee., WI 53202. Over 100 people marched for 3 1/2 hrs. in 2002. No police problems. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA: High Noon at Loring Park contact: Chris: 612-522-5374; tcw"at"genesis-computer.com ; organizations: Grassroots Party - NORMLMN - Minneapolis: Grassroots Party or Chris Wright TCW"at"genesis-computer.com 612-522-5374. 400 folks, no arrests in 2002. Missoula, Montana, USA: 3PM at Jacob's Island We'll gather on the island and then march en masse to Caras Park just after 4:20. contact: John Masterson: 406 542-8696; norml"at"montananorml.com ; organization: Montana NORML - norml"at"montananorml.com ; http://www.montananorml.org Approx. 420 participants in 2002. Montpelier, Vermont, USA: 12 noon to 6pm at Vermont State House Lawn Vermont State House Lawn, Montpelier, VT, 12 noon to 6pm, march through downtown Montpelier at 2pm. contact: Rama: (802) 433-5441; vtmmm"at"ramabahama.net ; www.ramabahama.net http://WomansVoice.org http://VtGrassrootsParty.org VtHorseCouncil.org Montpelier: Rama Schneider vtmmm"at"ramabahama.net (802) 433-5441 address: 1614 Gilbert Road, Williamstown, VT 05679 http://www.ramabahama.net Several people handed out literature in 2002. Montreal, Quebec, Canada: 2 p.m. at BARRI SQUARE. The exact route of the March has not yet been decided. We anticipate more of a fun celebration, rather than a political protest. contact: Marc-Boris St-Maurice: (514)528.1768; blocpot"at"blocpot.qc.ca ~ 3,000 marched 4 1/2 miles; no cops in 2002. Moscow, Russia: we're not planning any public actions in Moscow this year. However, spontaneous actions might take place......; Headmaster: d-form"at"mail.ru ; http://www.cures.by.ru or http://www.4may.by.ru Munich, Germany: mmm-muenchen"at"cannabislegal.de Nashville, Tennessee, USA: Howie & Marivuana Leinoff, (615)ACT-HIGH. http://www.marivuana.com http://www.punkenstein.com 150 marchers, no arrests; first TV coverage in 2002. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA: Daisy: 504-957-HERB; NewOrleansMarch"at"hotmail.com ; http://hemp.rox.com New Paltz, New York, USA: 1pm - 10pm Sunday, May 4th at Old Main QUADRock Against Racism IV and The Global March for Cannabis Liberation New Paltz Leg - Rain or Shine - Big Top Tents; Free and Open To The Public; 1pm - 10pm Sunday, May 4th at Old Main QUAD"Tony Vacca/World Rhythms with Massamba Diop" (Xylephones, Tama, Djembe, electric bass, and more!), "The High Times Cannabis Cup Band" (Reggae), "Buddha Fulla Rymez" (Detroit Hip Hop), "The Shadowmaps" & "ToeMosh" (Battle of the Bands Finalists), and more TBA ; 1pm - 10pm Sunday, May 4th "at" Old Main QUAD Speakers Include: Dhoruba Bin Wahad (Co-Founder Black Liberation Army/Senior Member of The Black Panther Party/Wrongly Imprisoned 20 years), Mary Barr (Prison Reform Activist/ReconsiDer Speaker Bureau); 1pm - 10pm Sunday, May 4th "at" Old Main QUAD Speakers Include: Cliff Thornton (National NORML/SSDP Board Member), NJ Weedman (Ed Forchion Medical Marijuana Activist/Political Prisoner), Robert Robinson (Advisor New Paltz NORML/SSDP), plus many more TBA! 1pm - 10pm Sunday, May 4th at Old Main QUADSponsored by: The Student Association, NYPERG, Synthesis, MAPI, QSU & NYSCAN Vendors, Free Information, Petitions, March, Rally, Concert, Fun, Legal Hemp, Letter Writing, Voter Registration, Great People, Good Vibes, Plus So Much More! contact: (845) 257-2687; newpaltznorml"at"yahoo.com ; www.newpaltz.edu/norml organizations: New Paltz NORML - PO Box 775 New Paltz, NY 12561 Rock Against Racism IV & The Global March For Cannabis Liberation is hosted & produced By New Paltz NORML/SSDP SSDP (Students for Sensible Drug Policy) - Rock Against Racism IV & The Global March For Cannabis Liberation is hosted & produced By New Paltz NORML/SSDP New Paltz: newpaltznorml"at"yahoo.com http://www.newpaltz.edu/norml cannabisactionny"at"yahoo.com http://www.nystatecan.org NORML / SSDP c/0 NY State CAN, PO Box 775, New Paltz, NY 12561 500 marchers, well over 2,000 at concert in 2002. New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana"at"cures-not-wars.org 7,000 participants in 2002. 148 arrests in 2002. New York, New York, USA: 12:00 - 1:00 at Houston & Broadway march to City Hall ; contact: Dana: 212-677-7180(24-7); dana"at"cures-not-wars.org ; organization: Cures not Wars - #9 Bleecker Street New York, NY 10012 212-677-7180(24-7) ; 212-353-1670(Fax); cnw"at"cures-not-wars.org ; Cures not Wars is a non-profit organization working for drug law reform, the Ibogaine cure for addiction, and clean needle exchange. http://www.cures-not-wars.org Newark, Delaware, USA: Richard J. Schimelfenig, Delaware Cannabis Society, 63 Lawson Ave. Claymont, DE 19703. Phone: (302) 793-0716 Nimbin, Australia: 4.20 PM in Nimbin contact: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm"at"nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbinaustralia.com http://www.bigbongburgerbar.com/webshow/ 24,000 participants in 2002. No arrests. http://www.nimbinaustralia.com/mardigrass2002/mmmmarch.html (the 2003 Live webcast of what has historically been one of the biggest roll-ups on Earth) Normal, Illinois, USA: Zach Thomas: 309-275-6112; Miriam Sterlin: 309-275-6110; organization: MASH; Mobilizing Activists and Students for Hemp. Nearly 1,000 participants in 2002. http://www.mashaction.org Nuernberg, Germany: Emanuel: 0049-(0) 911-535433; emanuel"at"kotzian.de ; http://www.gj-bayern.de organization: Green Party - +0049-172-818-2178; info"at"sowjet.de Oberlin, Ohio, USA: Patty Hallman sbysc"at"hotmail.com (440)774-4544) c/o Stitch by Stitch & Curiosities, 31 South Main Street, Oberlin, OH 44074. Ogden, Utah, USA: Happy Gorder happy04202003"at"yahoo.com 801-603-4720; 801-393-2735; 1065 Wall Ave (85A), Ogden, UT 84404. Omaha, Nebraska, USA: before 2 pm at React Center (15th and Farnam). We will be meeting beforehand to make signs. 2-4pm at Gene Leahy Mall (14th and Farnam) contact: Paul: (402)598-6180; paultrip"at"cox.net ; organization: NORML - http://omahanorml.com Omaha: Paul Tripp, omahanorml.com, (402)598-6180 12216 Poppleton Plz. #238, Omaha, NE, 68144 Over 30 participants in 2002. Orlando, Florida, USA: Kacie Grange: (407)895-3492; Joseph: j"at"dygo.com Oslo, Norway: 15.00 at Youngstorget contact: Torkel: +47 99 32 59 61 ; torkel"at"normal.no ; organization: NORMAL - +47 22 46 39 84; http://www.normal.no/mmm Oslo: Mariann: mariann"at"normal.no Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway 3000+ participants. No arrests. Ottawa, Ontario, Canada: Don: 613-749-3014; Rick: 613-756-2961; Rob: 613-756-5892; Oulu: c/o risto mikkonen Paducah, Kentucky, USA: 11:00 am at Dolly McNutt Plaza (5th & Clark-downtown Paducah) Rally at the Plaza! Special celebrity speakers include: George 'The Living Proof' McMahon (legal Federal marijuana patient), Christopher Largens (international journalist), Fat Freddy (Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers comic book hero), ; 11:00 am at Dolly McNutt Plaza Speakers include: Kathy Lyons (KY hemp & marijuana activist), Reverend Roland A. Duby (KY cannabis comic), Cher Ford-McCullough (KY State Director AAMC and Compassionate Moms), Randy Cheatham (Jacksonville, Florida CAN); NOON at Dolly McNutt Plaza March! Live music by Ropel-Ash Band (Bardwell, KY) & various entertainment throughout the day. Sponsored in part by: KY/AAMC, Compassionate Moms, Cures-Not-Wars, Cannabis Culture Magazine ; contact: Cher: (270) 362-8186; kymmm2003"at"webtv.net Paducah: Cher Ford-McCullough http://community-2.webtv.net/KYMMM2003/KentuckyMillion/ Postal: 65 Cabin Lane, Gilbertsvile, KY. 42044 or Brian kymmm2003"at"webtv.net (270) 362-8186. 50 marchers, 90 at rally, one undercover in 2002. Pagosa Springs, Colorado, USA: Steve: 719-964-8174. Paradise, California, USA: Virgil: 530-877-5814 Paradise: Virgil Hales 530-877-5814 Paris, France: 3:00 PM at Bastille place Like in 2001 and 2002, for MMM 2003 there will be rallies around France (Montpellier, Lyon, Rennes, Marseille, Lille, Annecy,...) and in Paris, the nation-wide gathering in Bastille place 3:00 PM. contact: farid: 00 33 (1) 44 93 93 57(Fax); 00 33 (1) 40 09 69 75; farid"at"no-log.org ; Paris: FARId GHEHIOUECHE farid"at"no-log.org 06 148 156 79; 5, rue de Tombouctou 75018 PARIS or CAM-RD 9, passage Dagorno 75020 PARIS Tel: 00 33 (1) 40 09 69 75 Fax: 00 33 (1) 44 93 93 57 Like in 2001 and 2002, for MMM 2003 there will be rallies around France (Montpellier, Lyon, Rennes, Marseille, Lille, Annecy,...) and in Paris, the nation wide gathering in Bastille place 3:00 PM. Parkersburg, West Virginia, USA: 1:00pm to 3:00 pm at Point Park contact: Cindy: 304-428-1726 ; organizations: Mountaineers for Medical Cannabis - P.O. Box 1151 Parkersburg, WV 26101 American Alliance for Medical Cannabis - http://www.letfreedomsgrow.com Parkersburg: Cindy Wimer, "Mountaineers for Medical Marijuana" 304-428-1726 Patterson, California, USA: David Germolus: 209-892-6640. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA: 1pm at 8th and South We will March from 8th and South to Headhouse Square (approximately at 2nd and South) and have our rally there. Bring a sign & a friend or two: Speakers, open mike, & more. (We ask that people don't smoke during the march, for the comfort of others); contact: chuck: 610-279-6358 ; chuckp"at"CritPath.Org ; Dirty & Kaya: freekaya"at"hotmail.com ; http://www.twohempbrothers.com Philadelphia: chuck palmer, chuckp"at"CritPath.Org 610-279-6358 100 participants, no arrests in 2002. Phoenix, Arizona, USA: time: n/a at Encanto park. Rally at Encanto park; contact: doncriss"at"yahoo.com ; rex: 602-618-4521; organization: Conscience Credence Cannabis Committee - POB 86112 Phoenix, AZ 85080-6112 602-200-9461 Phoenix: 602-200-9461 Conscience Credence Cannabis Committee POB 86112, Phoenix, AZ 85080-6112 donovan criss doncriss"at"yahoo.com 1635 w. grovers av. phoenix, az 85023 or rex 602-618-4521 2222 w beardsly rd #1119 phoenix, az 85027 Rally at Encanto park Pilsen, Czech Republic: pavla: ++3282488420 ; ++43428098 ; exist"at"post.cz ; lallice"at"inwind.it ; www.exist.cz Pilsen: http://www.exist.cz pavla kozakova, exist"at"post.cz 200 people and one sound system in central park in 2002. No arrests. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA: Frank: 412-247-3674 Pittsburgh: Frank Carr 412-247-3674 Pordenone, Italy: Anna: ++3282488420; lallice"at"inwind.it ; Ivan: ++43428098 Pordenone: Anna Cavezzali & Ivan Romano lallice"at"inwind.it, Via Firenze 5, 33080 Porcia, PN, Italy ++3282488420 ++43428098 Port Alberni, British Columbia, Canada: 4:20am at 420 Bench 4:20pm at ADSS - Stoner Corner. Alex Marsh edge_of_insanity"at"hotmail.com 250-723-2547 4028 wood avenue, Port Alberni, BC or Anil Dosanjh 250-724-7196 2853 3rd Avenue, Port Alberni, BC. http://www.stonercrew.com Portland, Oregon, USA: High Noon at Pioneer Courthouse Square Gather at 11:30 am to march through downtown Portland for the 4th Annual Million Marijuana March at High Noon; contact: Madeline Martinez: (503) 239-6110 ; yerbanena"at"hotmail.com ; Anna: 503-239-6110; animalwho"at"yahoo.com ; Steven M. Cooper, Volunteer Coordinator. Organization: Oregon NORML - PO Box 86443 Portland, OR 97286 503-239-6110 ; http://www.ornorml.org In 2002 grew from 200 people, no arrests. Potsdam, Germany: All-day at location: n/a All-day hemp event ; contact: 0331-7405540; chillout"at"potsdam.de ; www.chillout-pdm.de/ Potsdam: chillout"at"potsdam.de, Tel. 0331-7405540, http://www.chillout-pdm.de/ All-day hemp event. Prague, Czech Republic: Michael "xChaos" Polak xchaos"at"arachne.cz Tel: +420 603 872631 / +420 2 33358050 http://www.legalizace.cz - 1-2,000 participants in 2002, with hundreds more in nearby park. No marijuana related arrests in Prague (police just arrested offender, who broke police car window, but this was after MMM officially ended). Providence, Rhode Island, USA: Tom Angell, PsilocyberSpore"at"cox.net (401) 737-7057 http://web.archive.org/web/20040407104649/http://members.cox.net/urissdp or http://members.cox.net/psilocyberspore - Just 6 people in 2002. Raleigh, North Carolina, USA: All day!! at Fayetteville St. Pedestrian Mall Raleigh, NC MMM will be held all day at the Fayetteville St. Pedestrian Mall (downtown) ; 11am - 1pm at Fayetteville St. pedestrian mall Drum circle! Bring your drums! ; 3:30 pm at NC Capitol. Free concert! The Valient Thorr, The Kickass, The Bruce, Prelude to Damnation, The Escape Artists, and more! contact: Brian: (919)816-0609; btm42"at"hotmail.com ; Jeff: 919-247-2644; nc_ca"at"hotmail.com Raleigh-Durham: Bryan T. Moore btm42"at"hotmail.com 124 S. Applewood Ct., Rocky Mount NC 27803 phone (919) 247-2644 or Chris Harris (919)368-5913 or Jeff Badalucco nc_ca"at"hotmail.com 919-247-2644 238 124 S. Applewood Ct., Rocky Mount NC 27803 Raleigh NC MMM will be held at the Capitol Building from 4-9pm on Saturday May 3rd. Rapid City, South Dakota, USA: Bob Newland newland"at"rapidcity.com 605-255-4032 website: http://www.sodaknorml.org/ - 300 marchers in 2002. Reno, Nevada, USA: 3:00PM at IDLEWILD PARK. SUPREME COURT JUDGE JIM GRAY will be a guest speaker, as well as local university student - BILL. We will be doing voter registration and signing the "truth in trials act" letters to give to JIM GIBBONS. Will also have examples of hemp products to show people what is out there. contact: Michelle: 775-287-1594; toots_77"at"att.net Reykjavik, Iceland: Tinna BreiÝfjšrÝ Ritstjóri Cannab.is ritstjori"at"cannab.is http://www.cannab.is Richmond, Virginia, USA: High noon at Monroe Park (Belvedere & Main, near VCU) Free Music: Child, Southern Funk Orchestra, Project G-nome, Bliss, Speak Easy, Richmond Dub Collective, E-String Al. There will be speakers, games, demonstrations, exhibits, voter registration, food, hemp food & more. Speakers from many reform groups. ; High Noon at Monroe Park (This is NOT a "smoke-in") we are exercising our Constitutionally-protected rights to peaceably assemble and to petition the government for a redress of grievances. We strongly urge that all attendees never break even a stupid, unconstitutional law when you're likely to be caught! ; 4:20 pm at Monroe Park March to Capitol Square; brief rally there, back to the park for more music/education/fun. Contact: Roy B. Scherer: (804)355-7612; rscherer"at"richmond.infi.net ; Cera: 1-800-669-2466 ext. 800-800-HEMP; S.L. Barker (RCHO). http://web.archive.org/20031009141606/www.geocities.com/sensiblehempsolutions Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: Luiz Paulo: +55-21-9885 9162. 500 participants in 2002. Roanoke, Virginia, USA: Marty: 540 772 6355; no1zever"at"cox.net Rockford, Illinois, USA: Kane Keller 815-871-8747 Rome, Italy: organization: Segreteria Forte Prenestino, segreteria"at"forteprenestino.net ; or Michela Gesualdo mgesuald"at"ilmanifesto.it - 10-15,000 participants in 2002. Rosario, Argentina: +54 - 341- 4642699; +54-341-155093184; +54 - 341-4201291. E-mail: raddud"at"hotmail.com Corrientes 1307, 2000 - Rosario- ARGENTINA. Nearly 400 participants in 2002. Rostock, Germany. Contact: Info"at"rostocker-hanffest.de ~ http://www.andreas-schult.de/hanffest/kontakt.html ~ Home: http://www.rostocker-hanffest.de ~ MMM event reports: http://www.cannabislegal.de/aktionen/mmm2003rostock.htm and http://www.cannabislegal.de/neu/2003-05.htm#mmm2003rostock and MMM event reports in English: http://health.groups.yahoo.com/group/mmmreports/message/36 and Salem, Oregon, USA: TBA at TBAMarch and Rally plans TBA—probably high noon around state capital building; contact: 503.363-4588; MercyCenter"at"hotmail.com ; organization: Medical Cannabis Resource Center - Salem: 503.363-4588 Medical Cannabis Resource Center, 1695 Fairgrounds Rd.,Salem, Oregon 97303 MercyCenter"at"hotmail.com March and Rally plans TBA—probably high noon around state capital building. Salt Lake City, Utah, USA: Dr. Ken Larsen (801) 533-8658 kencan"at"xmission.com 856 E. 100 South (#2), Salt Lake City, UT 84102 or Ben Valdez 801-533-5267 hempower"at"aros.net http://www.aros.net/~hempower 300 noisy marchers, no arrests. San Diego, California, USA: Donna Lee (619) 223-1050 cannabiswoman2002"at"yahoo.com http://www.cannabisfreedom.org Approximately 50-75 attendees in 2002. NO POLICE! NO PROBLEMS! San Francisco, California, USA: Hemp Evolution/Clark Sullivan http://hempevolution.org (415) 724-5081 "freeman sullivan" webmaster"at"hempevolution.org 4,000 participants in 2002, no arrests. San Juan, Puerto Rico, USA: we will be concentrating on bridging the gap between the English speaking community and Spanish speaking communities; Alejandro "Zen" Otero hempwierdzenie"at"yahoo.com - postal: 425 carr. 693 PMB 130 Dorado PR 00646-4802. Tel# 787-345-9036 San Luis Obispo, California, USA: Donovan No Runner 805-474-8742 or Jo-D: 805.937.0034 San Marcos, Texas, USA: time: n/a at Hemptown Rock. contact: Joe Ptak: 512-754-0264; kindradio"at"go.com ; Postal: 505 Patricia, San Marcos, TX 78666. hemptown_rock"at"sanmarcos.net ; Rose: 512-396-0580 ; rosebudflower_77"at"yahoo.com ; organization: Hemptown Rock - 232 N. LBJ, San Marcos Texas 78666. 512-396-0580. Santa Clara, California, USA: Lisa. Santa Cruz, California, USA: DdC dendecannabist"at"yahoo.com ; shelbyrose7"at"yahoo.com ; Discussion list: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SCMJMarch 400 participants in 2002, no arrests. São Paulo, Brazil: Victor: 30620225; maolvni"at"bol.com.br ; Cabeca: 35678903; podiscreuza"at"zipmail.com.br ; Rodrigo: rodrigoheron"at"hotmail.com ; Leonardo: leosanoki"at"hotmail.com São Paulo: Victor maolvni"at"bol.com.br 30620225 rua tirica 345 Cabeca: podiscreuza"at"zipmail.com.br : 35678903: rua japao 876 maolvni"at"bol.com.br ; or more recently: leosanoki"at"hotmail.com or rodrigoheron"at"hotmail.com Schertz, Texas, USA: noon at schertz park --- March, Rally, & Concert. contact: Justis. This will be the 2nd annual Marijuana Liberation Day for Schertz Texas. Come out and show the people that you support the legalization of marijuana. Seminole, Florida, USA: http://www.angelfire.com/fl3/fl3touring/stpete.html Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA: Bob Newland newland"at"rapidcity.com 605-255-4032 website: http://www.sodaknorml.org/ Sofia, Bulgaria: Chris Pantchev Xpu100 Soltau, Germany: Sven: 05191-975296. steffi_as"at"web.de 05191-975296. 50 people in 2002, one police activity. South Bend, Indiana, USA: Noon-5:00pm at Seitz Park where Jefferson Ave. crosses the St. Joe River. Seitz Park will have a Rainbow Farm memorial ceremony and a "Shattered Lives" display. 2:30pm at Seitz Park Ibogaine press conference; 4:20pm at Madison Center. March at 4:20pm on Madison Center drug rehab complex to demand the release of cannabis users from forced treatment (brainwashing) and demonstrate for market separation and drug treatment reform (Ibogaine.) contact: Jay Statzer: 269-697-4521; jstatzer"at"qtm.net Spokane, Washington, USA: 10am to 8pm at Riverfront Park at the north side shelter There will be live music from 10am to 8pm. The march will start at 4:20. There will be 200,000 people in the park for Bloomsday weekend. ; contact: Darren: 509-998-3405; http://www.rcannabisclub.org Spokane: Darren McCrea 509-998-3405 rcannabisclub.org 4807 N. Adams, Spokane, WA 99205 Springfield, Missouri, USA: Al Minta (417) 885-3993, http://www.cannabisrevival.com 635 E. Cardinal St., Springfield, MO 65810 or Joe Setzer (417) 877-6832 theosopher420"at"yahoo.com137 Hackberry Lane, Seymour, MO 65746. The march will begin on the Springfield Square at 4:20 sharp, and will take approximately 1 hour (allowing time for dawdling). St. Louis, Missouri, USA: 314-567-8522 ; organization: St. Louis Area NORML - PO Box 220243 St. Louis, MO 63122 www.gstlnorml.org St. Louis: 314-567-8522 or St. Louis Area NORML, PO Box 220243, St. Louis, MO 63122. http://www.gstlnorml.org 600 marched to the Arch for cannabis reform. Starks, Maine, USA: 4:20 pm at Harry Brown's Farm marijuana maypole, infoshop, open jam; contact: 207-696-8879; cindieo"at"prexar.com Starks: 207-696-8879 cindieo"at"prexar.com March from Harry Brown's Farm to the Town Offices in Starks, Maine May 3rd 10 am Stavanger, Norway: 15.00 at Gronnsakstorget contact: Helena: +47 99 32 59 61 ; helena"at"normal.no ; organization: NORMAL - +47 22 46 39 84; Norwegian Organisation for Reform of the Marijuana Laws http://www.normal.no/mmm Stavanger: Helena Moe Hoines helena"at"normal.no NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway Stuart, Florida, USA: chad: 561-213-7307; chadcooke50"at"hotmail.com Stuart: chad cooke, chadcooke50"at"hotmail.com chad cooke 561-213-7307 719-a northview drive, jupiter, Florida. 33458 Sturgeon Falls, Ontario, Canada: 12 noon until 8:30 pm at exhibition grounds on Clark Street We have a few speakers, vendors...of course the Sacred Tree of Life will be burning during the whole event. ; 2:00 pm at exhibition grounds on Clark Street March! We will march down Coursol road, along Front Street to King Street, to John Street and back to the event grounds. contact: Michael: 705 753-4756; maryhuanamike"at"hotmail.com ; organization: Tarzan's Mission of the Sacred Herb Sturgeon Falls: Bro Michael Ethier 705 753-4756 maryhuanamike"at"hotmail.com ..c/o Tarzan's Mission of the Sacred Herb,171 Queen Street, Sturgeon Falls, Ontario, Canada P2B 2G2 Stuttgart, Germany: Infobooth; info"at"drogenpolitik.org ; http://www.drogenpolitik.org Syracuse, New York, USA: Jacqueline Carroll. organization: SSDP Tampa, Florida, USA: Anthony Lorenzo 1-888-210-0425 toll free pager (daytime). Over 100 participants in 2002. Tampere, Finland: Janne Puustelli huopa"at"skyscrapers.com Kanavatie 10 as 1, 37500 Lemp, Finland, EU or Lasse Pihlainen lasse.pihlainen"at"tut.fi Annalankatu 11 C 31, 33710 Tampere ; Org: Hamppukaupunki www.hamppukaupunki.cjb.net MMM touring around central areas starts 14:00 at Hämeenpuisto/Metso Tel Aviv, Israel: Boaz Wachtel—wachtel"at"shani.net Tel:972-54-573679 http://www.ale-yarok.org.il PO Box 2983, Even Yehuda, 40500 Israel—4,000 participants in 2002. Telluride, Colorado, USA: 970-708-2348 Robert Schmid, mesaschmoo"at"hotmail.com POB 13, Placerville, CO 81430 In 2002, 75 folks marched past the Courthouse, then rallied for about an hour for speeches. Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada: Doug: 807-475-7436; docclone"at"norlink.net Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson docclone"at"norlink.net 807-475-7436 75 participants, no cops, no media. Tokyo, Japan: Takao - Cannabist: +81-3-3706-6885; info"at"cannabist.org ; www.cannabist.org Tokyo: Takao Bakuya (Cannabist) info"at"cannabist.org +81-3-3706-6885 http://www.cannabist.org 800 participants in 2002. Toledo, Ohio, USA: Sandy Coty: 419-381-0901; organization: Marijuana Party - 419-381-9461 Toronto, Ontario, Canada: noon - 6pm at Queen's Park Northfood, entertainment, parade, and some good ol times; contact: Larry: (416)540-7829; (416)242-2635(Fax); info"at"cannabisclub.ca ; www.cannabisclub.ca http://www.cannabisclub.ca/millennium_march.html organization: Toronto Area Association / Marijuana Party of Canada - (416)367-3459 Toronto: Larry Duprey (416)540-7829 fax(416)242-2635 or Toronto Area Association / Marijuana Party of Canada, 132 Dundas St. East, Toronto, On M5B 1E2 (416)367-3459 3-6,000 participants in 2002. http://www.canadiancannabisawards.ca http://www.cannabisclub.ca Traverse City, Michigan, USA: Melody Karr fiddlefoot420"at"hotmail.com (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or 10954 Birch Road Mesick MI 49668. 70 marchers, hundreds of spectators in 2002. http://web.archive.org/20020612145918/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/traversecity.htm Trondheim, Norway: 15.00 at Torget contact: Jørgen: +47 99 32 59 61; jorgen"at"normal.no ; organization: NORMAL - +47 22 46 39 84; Norwegian Organisation for Reform of the Marijuana Laws http://www.normal.no/mmm - Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway. 200 participants in 2002. Tucson, Arizona, USA: http://www.hempmarch.2ya.com mary mackenzie mmackenzie2"at"juno.com (520)323-2947 or 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, Arizona 85716. Over 200 participants in 2002. Tula, Russia: Boris. Turku, Finland: Vihreet Pantterit http://www.vihreetpantterit.org info"at"vihreetpantterit.org - 300 participants in 2002. 10 counter-demonstrators. Ukiah, California, USA: High Noon at the Ukiah Courthouse. Acoustic music and various speakers ; 3 pm at Todd Grove park. Pot luck picnic; contact: Verge Belanger 707-882-2457; verge"at"yahoo.com - Tommy Gunn, 528 North State St. #1, Ukiah, CA. 95482. 300 participants in 2002. Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp lisenti"at"home.com 707-275-8879. Signed up 131 new patients in 2002. Urbana-Champaign, Illinois, USA: 5 p.m. at on the Quad Friday May 2nd; contact: Kate: (217) 332-3169; kstepans"at"uiuc.edu Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada: 2pm (sharp!) at the Art Gallery at Georgia and Howe in downtown Vancouver. There will be bands, speakers, and prizes for best signs and costumes. Bands include locals Bud Freque, Contraband, Big "B", Jacob Cino and Bounty Hunta. To help put up posters, please drop by the BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center (BCMP) HQ at 307 West Hastings street. contact: David Malmo-Levine: 604 682-1172; http://www.potshotzine.com http://www.pot-tv.net http://www.cannabisculture.com : Organization: Marijuana Party. 2,000 marchers in 2002. Ventura, California, USA: 3:00 PM at Park at Thompson Blvd and Chestnut. Meet at the Park at Thompson Blvd and Chestnut at 1:00 PM; march through downtown. Vermilion, Ohio, USA: time: n/a at in the park? contact: Sonny Morris 967-6069. 309 devonshire. More than 100 people partied in the park, no problems in 2002. Vienna, Austria: 5. Hanffeuer, Bushdoctor http://www.bushdoctor.at Phone: +43 (01) 524 04 40, Fax: +43 (01) 524 04 24, Kirchengasse 19, A-1070, Vienna. Viernheim: Joe Wein, joewein"at"pobox.com http://www.cannabislegal.de Verein fuer Drogenpolitik e.V. http://www.drogenpolitik.org Viernheim (Südhessen) Kontakt: Grüne Jugend Bergstrasse, Wormserstr. 30, 64625 Bensheim. E-Mail: gj-bergstrasse"at"web.de WWW: http://www.gj-bergstrasse.deKundgebung, hoffentlich mit Redner Samstag 03. Mai, ab 15 Uhr Apostelplatz, Viernheim, Südhessen Bericht 2003 aus Viernheim http://www.cannabislegal.de/aktionen/mmm2003.htm#viernheim and http://www.cannabislegal.de/neu/2003-05.htm#mmm2003viernheim Waco, Texas, USA: 12:00 noon at Waco City Hall I want to get a lot of people together holding signs and protesting against the unfair marijuana laws in this country, or advocating a change in policy much like that of Canada or England. contact: Charlie & Carlos: 254-755-8339; smartguy2x"at"excite.com ; Baylor Students for the Reform of Marijuana Laws, 2000 S. 5th 509, Waco, TX Walton, Kansas, USA: Dave Baughman 620-837-4496 Davyblues1"at"netscape.net http://www.kan-sativa.com 124 S. Walton Ave., Walton, Kansas 67151. Around 50 participants in 2002. Warszawa, Poland: mazowsze: Adam Wojtasiewicz aw"at"koliber.org +48503692715 ul. Mickiewicza 72/15 01-650 Warszawa Poland Washington, D.C., USA: 12:30pm – 7:30pm at McPherson Square (15th & I Streets). We are having speakers & rally first, then the march, then music. 10:00 AM at THE MONUMENT contact: Toni Keane: taporter84"at"yahoo.com ; BRANDON. http://web.archive.org/20030608125811/violate_wave.tripod.com/MMM.html Wellington, New Zealand: high noon at Frank Kitts Park. Sponsors: Switched On Gardener, Knaster Hanf ; contact: Ben Knight: +64 25 377509; Legalise"at"tradeshall.org.nz ; (Contact our Wellington crew if you can help); (Contact our Wellington crew if you can help); organization: NORML NZ - PO Box 27-315 Wellington, New Zealand http://www.norml.org.nz Wenatchee, Washington, USA: 4:20 at triangle park (on Miller St.). 509-662-1338 jennwarford"at"yahoo.com Jennifer Warford, 507 Woodward dr., Wenatchee, Washington 98801. Wichita, Kansas, USA: Debby Moore, CEO, Hemp Industries of Kansas 2742 E. 2nd Wichita, Kansas, 67214. (316) 681 1743 debby"at"hempforus.com http://www.hempforus.com ; or C.A. Riley, Kansas NORML 316.685.7869 http://www.ksnorml.org Last year 2002 about thirty people met and marched through downtown Wichita. I will plan a cookout with speakers, but will certainly discourage any smoking of the herb cannabis. Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada: march 2 3 4 - 4:20pm at legislature building Meet at legislative at 4:20pm and get fuckin stoned in front of the police!!!!!!!!! smoke till you fucken choke! ; contact: Chris: chris_buors"at"yahoo.ca ; 227-6417; scarceknight13"at"hotmail.com ; justin: 204-897-8816 Winnipeg: 204-897-8816 justin 161 fairlane ave. Winnipeg, Manitoba or Chris Buors, chris_buors"at"yahoo.ca mail to 430 Winterton ave, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada R2K 1K Winston-Salem, North Carolina, USA: Queen Selassie: (336)995-1737; (336) 995-4017; nzinga_judah"at"yahoo.com ; Winston-Salem: Queen Selassie (336) 995-1737 home (336) 995-4017 cell nzinga_judah"at"yahoo.com 4469 Indiana Ave, Winston-Salem, N.C. 27105 25 people stood under a pavilion in the rain. Worcester, Massachusetts, USA: noon to 6:00 PM at Green Hill Park The parking situation is very bad; please park downtown and take a bus (#23, #26N, or #24) from City Hall on Main St. ; noon to 6:00 PM at Green Hill Park protest rally and concert for support of reforming the marijuana laws. David "C.J. Bunn," whose home was raided by the police last month while in the hospital, hopes to act as Master of Ceremonies with David Peel, the "Woodie Guthrie of Yippie Politics." ; noon to 6:00 PM "at" Green Hill Park Speakers include: Yakov Kronrod (organizer/Students for Legalization of Marijuana and Hemp), David "Captain Joint" Bunn (activist/board of directors Mass Cann), ; noon to 6:00 PM at Green Hill Park Speakers include: Terry Franklin (2000 Candidate for State Rep. and activist with the U-Mass Cannabis Reform Coalition), Prof. George Phillies (Pioneer Valley Libertarian Association and Central Massachusetts Liberty Coalition); noon to 6:00 PM at Green Hill Park Speakers include: Ron Madnick (Worcester chapter of the American Civil Liberties Union), Mark Braunstein (Medicinal MJ patient), Keith Saunders, P.hD (sociologist/board of directors Mass Cann); noon to 6:00 PM at Green Hill Park Speakers include: Danny Bunn (a victim of Drug War), Jeanne "Gramma For Ganja" Ferguson (activist/board of directors Mass Cann) ; noon to 6:00 PM at Green Hill Park Musical acts(in order of appearance): Turn Table Terrorists (techno and DJs), 34 Spoons (rock and punk), Stratejacket (heavy metal), Racoon Village (Jam Band), spin*star (Rock), Rainshine (Rock), David Peel (Apple records), Rick Blaze, Trauma Concept (Metal); contact: C.J. & Judi Bunn: 413-245-3675, #90 Maybrook Rd, Holland, MA 01521; Yuko: (508) 410-0846; organization: Massachusetts Cannabis Reform Coalition\NORML - P.O. Box 0266 Georgetown, MA 01833-0366 781-944-2266 ; A State Affiliate of the National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws http://www.masscann.org Zurich, Switzerland: time: n/a at Culture Centre Barbecue-Party in the Culture Centre in Seebach/Zurich; contact: +41 43 299 94 11; +41 43 299 92 12(Fax); buero"at"shk-zh.ch Zurich: Sektion Zurich SHK, Glattalstr. 138, 8052 Zurich, Phone: +41 43 299 94 11, Fax +41 43 299 92 12, Email: buero"at"shk-zh.ch Barbecue-Party in the Culture Centre in Seebach/Zurich Categories Return to top. Category:2003 Global Marijuana March Category:Detailed Global Marijuana March city lists